Generally, most systematic sources of error in differential GPS (DGPS), such as clock error, can be canceled or corrected to a large degree using conventional techniques. However, two sources of error which currently cannot be readily canceled or corrected are receiver error, and errors caused by multipath interference. Receiver errors typically arise from a malfunction in a component of a receiver tuned to a particular GPS satellite and have little correlation with the position of the receiver. In contrast, multipath interference, i.e., the interference caused by arrival of a signal from a single source at a receiver at slightly different times due to different path lengths, depends directly on the geometry of reflecting surfaces in the vicinity of the receiver in question.
More precisely, multipath interference depends on the positions of the receiving antenna, the reflecting object(s) and the satellite geometry. Therefore, there are three distinct ways that multipath interference changes over time. Satellite movements change the line-of-sight vector (between the receiver and the satellite) in a slow, smooth and predictable manner. The resulting multipath changes correlated with such satellite movements reflect this, in that they are low frequency, slowly changing and “smooth”. Reflectors can be divided into two classes: moving (such as nearby vehicles) and fixed (such as the ground and nearby buildings). Multipath interference from moving objects tends to be high frequency in nature, and weakly correlated to antenna position, whereas multipath interference caused by fixed objects is highly correlated to antenna (and satellite) position. In addition, when the antenna is on a mobile vehicle, its own movements can vary widely in terms of speed and direction. Owing to the variability of these conditions over even short lengths, there is usually little correlation of multipath-errors for baselines longer than a few meters.
Multipath interference therefore severely limits the achievable accuracy of DGPS. In urban areas having a high density of buildings (potential reflectors), the accuracy of DGPS can easily degrade from about 1–2 m under multipath-free conditions to up to tens of meters. This renders DGPS unsuitable for applications that demand high accuracy and integrity, and in particular, forbids the use of DGPS for safety relevant applications.